(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to tethering devices and more particularly pertains to a new tethering device for selectively dispensing and retracting a leash on an animal.